


Dating Your Best Friend’s Brother

by xslytherclawx



Series: Chanukah 5780 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Hanukkah, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round 1, Jewish Character, Jewish Harry Potter, Jewish Holidays, Jewish Viktor Krum, M/M, Teacher Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Harry really didn't mean for Ron to find out about him and Fred like this.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Series: Chanukah 5780 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562047
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181
Collections: All Your Faves Are Jewish, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round One!, xslytherclawx & thestias's harry potter multiverse, xslytherclawx's Prompt Collection, xslytherclawx's jewish fic, xslytherclawx’s events collection





	Dating Your Best Friend’s Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neville/gifts).



> written for one of my prompts for [harry potter rare pair bingo](http://hprarepairbingo.tumblr.com/) \- T029: Muggle AU
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is a Muggle AU. Harry is a very stressed out teacher, Ron is an equally stressed out barista, Fred and George are YouTubers, and Viktor is a famous athlete. They're all in their late 20s.
> 
> For @neville for helping me come up with this whole idea

“What the hell is  _ he _ doing here?” Ron asked.

Harry had been afraid this would happen, but Fred spoke up before he even had a chance.  _ “I _ was invited, unlike certain interlopers who shall remain nameless.”

“I  _ live _ here,” Ron grumbled. “Harry, why the fuck did you invite  _ him?” _

Strictly speaking, Fred wasn’t Ron’s  _ least _ favourite sibling (that would be Percy, who’d finally seen  _ some _ sense and abandoned the Tories for the Lib Dems), but he also wasn’t his favourite, either. Though Harry rather thought that worked out in his favour in this case. God only knew what Ron would do if it were Charlie instead.

“I wanted to learn more about Chanukah,” Fred said. “I wasn’t aware that was some horrible offense.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Harry said. “Besides, shouldn’t you be at Viktor’s by now?”

Ron blushed. It had taken fucking  _ years _ to get him to admit his crush on Viktor, and even longer for them to properly get together. But then perhaps Harry had no room to talk. “He’s coming over here. I told him it was all right.”

Fred grinned like the cat that’d caught the canary, and the absolute  _ worst _ part was that Harry found it fucking adorable and not annoying, like he used to. “Viktor, eh?”

“Piss off,” Ron said. “I’m going to tell him not to come now.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s not like Viktor doesn’t know what Fred’s like.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to subject him to it!”

Fred rolled his eyes. “What can you  _ possibly _ think I’d say to your boyfriend that he hasn’t heard before?”

“Honestly, at least, like, five hundred different things,” Ron said.

Sometimes, Harry was actually pretty glad he was an only child. “Can you two just… not, for one night?” he asked. 

Fred grinned. “Anything for you, Harry, my love.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “You’re going to make me puke.”

Harry caught Fred’s gaze, and thought he could read his expression.  _ Just wait until he finds out. _

Yeah. Harry really wasn’t looking forward to that.

It wasn’t like he didn’t really like – maybe even love – Fred. He did! And being with him was loads more fun than he’d thought it’d be. There might even be long-term potential, if he were honest (not like he’d risk fucking his best friend’s brother otherwise, really, not when that best friend was Ron). But… fuck, Ron was going to go absolutely fucking mental.

* * *

Fred was only there for about fifteen minutes before Ron pulled Harry aside. 

“All right,” Ron said, putting on his most stern look (which still wasn’t very stern). “What the  _ fuck?” _

“What?” Harry said.

“Something’s going on here. What is it?”

“Why do you think something’s going on?” Harry asked.

“Because Fred’s in our fucking flat,” Ron said. “When’s Fred ever been here?”

A lot more often than Ron would ever think, but Harry wasn’t about to say that. “It’s not like he wouldn’t have showed up on his own if I’d told him no. You know how he is once he gets an idea in his head.”

“We could have kicked him out.”

“Ron,” Harry said. “Come on. It’s just Fred.”

“If he says anything to Viktor, Harry, so help me.”

“I’m pretty sure Viktor’s used to Fred by now.” One didn’t date Ron Weasley for over a year without getting used to his brothers – especially Fred and George. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were all pretty good about giving him space, but Fred and George never had been – and they lived even closer.

* * *

While Ron was distracted, Harry sidled up to Fred and whispered, “What do I have to do to get you to  _ not _ make Ron throw a fit tonight?”

Fred laughed. “That depends. What are you offering?”

“I have to  _ offer _ something for my boyfriend to behave himself?”

Fred grinned. “You knew what you were getting into.”

“Fred.”

“I  _ might _ be convinced… for a price.”

Harry knew exactly what he wanted, and, honestly, it wasn’t that he  _ wasn’t _ interested. But even so, it was a bit annoying that Fred needed to be bribed to cooperate. They were  _ boyfriends. _ You’d think even Fred would just suck it up. “You’re insufferable.”

“You knew that when you kissed me first, Harry, my dear.”

* * *

Viktor showed up in sunglasses, sweatpants, wooly hat, and an old puffy coat. He greeted Ron with a kiss, and asked if he could go change. “I did not want to be recognised on the way here,” he said. “But of course I would never dress like this for Chanukah.”

“Er, yeah, you can just go and change in my room,” Ron said.

“Okay,” Viktor said. Apparently neither noticing or caring that Fred was there, he leaned in to kiss Ron before heading back to the bedrooms.

“I’m glad I don’t have to dress like  _ that _ to go about my life,” Fred said. “I think I’d kill myself.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ron said. “Because you dress so well all the time.”

“I haven’t got to wear sweatpants in public,” Fred said.

“You think you’re so special,” Ron said. “Just because strangers online think your stupid jokes are funny.”

“All right,” Harry said. “Listen, I’m not listening to this argument for the millionth time. It’s Chanukah. Ron, your boyfriend’s just in the next room. Come on. I’ll open the wine.”

He hated playing peacekeeper between Ron and Fred, and really wished they’d fucking grow up. Surely they were too old for this bickering bullshit – but then Harry was an only child. He couldn’t know for sure if that was something people just grew out of.

But Ron never seemed to argue with Ginny or Charlie or Bill like this. At least not anymore.

He went into the kitchen, pulled out a bottle of wine, and uncorked it. He didn’t pour any glasses yet, because though  _ he _ didn’t always make kiddush before drinking wine, he knew that Viktor was more observant than he was.

“Harry,” Fred said when Harry came back out into the sitting room.

“Yeah?”

“You’re coming to my Christmas party, aren’t you?”

There was a pleading look in his eyes, and, fuck, Harry knew he had to tell everyone that they were dating sooner rather than later. It had been several months, and he was closing in on the grace period where Ron could ever forgive him.

“Yeah,” he said. “My dad and Sirius want to spend Christmas day with me, but I should be fine for the party.”

“Have they actually admitted they’re together yet?” Ron asked.

“They’re not together,” Harry said. 

“All right, but Sirius  _ is _ in love with your dad, Harry,” Fred said.

“Maybe, but he’s not  _ dating _ my dad. Or whatever. And anyway, Sirius is my godfather, so it’s not like I wouldn’t be seeing him anyway.”

“I always liked Sirius,” Fred said. “Think he’d mind if I stopped by?”

“Why would  _ you _ stop by Harry’s dad’s at Christmas?” Ron asked. “Come off it.”

“Ron,” Harry said. 

“No,” Ron said. “I want to know why Fred of all people would want to see your dad and godfather on Christmas.”

“Sirius is a cool bloke,” Fred said. “And James isn’t bad, either.”

“I  _ guess,”  _ Ron said. “It’s just weird that you’d want to go by Harry’s dad’s house at  _ Christmas.” _

“It’s not  _ that _ weird,” Harry said. “You’ve all come over at Christmas before.”

Viktor came out of Ron’s room, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Without saying anything, he walked over to Ron and kissed him. 

“Oh, all right then,” Fred said. “We’re not here.”

Ron flipped him off without breaking his kiss.

“Oi, Harry – we should snog.”

Harry snorted, but that was enough for Ron to pull his face away from Viktor’s. “Honestly, why the fuck are you here?”

“I told you: Harry invited me.”

“I still don’t understand  _ why.” _

Harry wasn’t sure why he said it  _ then, _ of all moments, but he did. “Because Fred and I have been dating for the past three months and I wanted to spend Chanukah with him.”

Ron, to Harry’s complete and utter surprise, burst out laughing. He had to cling to Viktor for support. “That’s,” he said between laughs, “fucking  _ hilarious!” _

Fred raised an eyebrow. “Is it?”

“Like – Jesus fucking Christ – like Harry would ever actually date  _ you!” _

“Are you saying I’m not good enough for Harry?” Fred asked, crossing his arms. “Harry, he thinks I’m not good enough for you!”

“I mean,” Ron said, “you’re not.”

“At least I’m not a twenty-seven-year-old  _ barista,” _ Fred said. “Do you have  _ any _ idea how much money I made last year? Just off of videos, not including merchandise.”

“Fred,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. “For the love of god, don’t start a fight over this.”

“He’s saying I’m not good enough for you!” Fred said.

“And since when do you actually give a shit what Ron has to say about you?”

“I don’t, because as I’ve just said: he’s a twenty-seven-year-old barista, and I make more money in a month than he does in a year.”

“I think that’s a bit beside the point,” Harry said.

“Are you fucking  _ serious?” _ Ron asked. “You’re not just fucking with me? The two of you are  _ actually _ dating?”

“Yeah,” Harry said. “We are.”

“This isn’t a terrible joke?”

“As if I’d  _ ever _ make a  _ terrible _ joke,” Fred said.

“What the actual  _ fuck?” _

“I don’t understand the problem,” Viktor said. “Harry and Fred are both adults.”

“The problem,” Ron said, “is that my best mate and my brother have been fucking each other for god only knows how long!”

“Three months,” Fred said.

“Not helping,” Harry said. “Ron, it’s not like he and I are just fucking around. We really like each other, and things are actually kind of… I mean, not really  _ serious, _ but it’s something.”

Ron started to turn red at the ears, which was a bad sign. “What the  _ fuck? _ He’s my brother!”

“I-I know,” Harry said. “We didn’t really plan it, or anything!”

“How did it happen?”

“Are you sure you want to know the details?” Fred asked.

“How did it happen?” Ron repeated.

“Er,” Harry said, “it was a few months ago, when Fred and George had that party.”

“Oh, god,” Ron said. “What, you got pissed and woke up in the same bed?”

“Give me a little credit,” Fred said. “We were only  _ mildly tipsy.” _

“We started talking after nearly everyone had left, and I told him that I had a stupid crush on him in high school I hadn’t known how to articulate, because I hadn’t even realised I was  _ bi, _ let alone – I mean, Ron, you’re my best friend, and he’s your brother. So. If I couldn’t process my feelings for Cedric, how was I supposed to do the same with your  _ brother? _ And it’s not exactly like I was popular in school.”

“So, naturally, I told him he could give it a go if he wanted, because – listen, it’s not like I’d have snogged a kid two years younger than me when we were in school, but now, two years doesn’t mean anything, does it? And he did. Went right for it.”

Harry shrugged. “Didn’t think too much on it, really.”

“And I  _ really _ don’t think you want to know what happened after that.”

Ron pulled a face. “No. I  _ definitely _ don’t.”

“We’d have told you sooner, but – well, first, we wanted to make sure it wasn’t just… that it meant something.”

“I can’t believe you’ve fucked my brother.”

“Would you rather me have told you right after it happened?” Harry asked. “When neither of us were sure it’d be anything at all?”

“I’d rather you not have fucked him at all,” Ron said. “Jesus Christ, Harry, he’s my  _ brother!” _

“I know,” Harry said. “I shouldn’t have.”

“It was bad enough when Ginny up and snogged you in front of the whole school on the fucking football pitch!”

“To be fair,” Harry said, “Ginny and I never had sex.”

“That’s not reassuring! This is the second one of my siblings you’ve fucked around with!”

“Am I?” Fred asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

_ “Yes,”  _ Harry said. “You are. Absolutely. And the last one.”

“Listen,” Fred said. “Harry’s twenty-seven, I’m twenty-nine. We’ve both dated people before – had serious relationships even. I know he’s your best mate, or whatever, but it’s not like we’re idiot teenagers who haven’t got a clue what we’re doing or how this could end badly. Now, if you don’t shut the fuck up about this, I’ll have no choice but to recount our first rendez-vous in  _ explicit detail, _ and I don’t think you want that.”

Ron screwed up his face. “Oh, fuck you,” he said. “Viktor. Come on. Let’s go over to your’s. I can’t stand to be here another moment.”

“Ron, come on,” Harry said.

“I’ll talk to  _ you _ tomorrow,” Ron said. He stormed into his room and slammed the door.

“So,” Fred said cheerfully, “that went about as expected.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com)!  
> Please feel free to join my [Harry Potter discord server](https://discord.gg/yb6bS3c)!


End file.
